There exist a number of systems for handling axial lead components such as resistors and diodes. These systems take advantage of the paramagnetic properties of the components and/or the leads. Large permanent magnets are used to align the components and smaller permanent magnets are used to hold the components in selected positions. Magnetic lead handling systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,388,795; 3,537,580; 3,581,889; and 3,941,242. There also exist a number of systems for handling axial lead components on continuous conveyors having component receiving positions along the length thereof. The components are held at each conveyor position only by gravity thus limiting the attitude of the conveyor when loaded. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,382,574; 3,421,284; and 4,021,292. With these continuous conveyor systems, the alignment and spacing is only maintained so long as the components are positioned on the conveyor. There exists no capability of storing or transporting the components away from the apparatus without losing the alignment and spacing except by first transferring the components to adhesive tape at a reel packer. However, the only easy way of separating leads from the adhesive tape after reel packing is to cut the leads.
It is an advantage according to the invention to provide a system of handling nonmagnetic axial lead components in a way to establish and maintain alignment and spacing throughout processing.
It is a further advantage according to this invention to provide a system of handling axial lead components on a specially perforated metal tape that may be reeled with the components attached thereto to facilitate storage and transfer without losing alignment and spacing.
It is yet another advantage according to this invention to provide a system of handling axial lead components secured to a metal tape in a positive manner such that the tape may be placed in any position without the components falling away.
It is an advantage according to this invention to provide a unique perforated tape for handling axial lead components and a flexing station for flexing the tape to receive or release components.